Character Profiles: Marsha and the Christmas Program
by SuperPaperWatt
Summary: This is a character I've had for a while, but souped up recently. Hope you enjoy! Also, I plan to make a comic to go along with it. I'll have a link in the story so you can go along with it.


Marsha was used to the cold of the north pole, as she had lived here her whole life. She was born not in space, like the other lumas, but from a meteorite that had crash landed in the snowy tundra. The cold didn't bother her, but one thing sure did: the lack of food! Her stomach rumbled, as it had been a few days since she had a snack.

Her luck changed when she found what looked like an old cabin. She could at least go in to visit and get out of the strong wind. And maybe she'd find some food too! She quickly flew in, closing the door behind her.

And her theory was correct! But she found more than just any food, she found star bits, any luma's favorite snack! A couple of them had gotten stuck in some sort of white puddle on the ground. It wasn't snow, as it smelled sweet and looked comfortable. She sat down to enjoy her snack. Little did she know that she had set off a trap to keep explorers from finding a certain someone's workshop in the north pole!

After she finished her meal, Marsha went to get up and look around the new cabin. But for some reason, she couldn't separate from the floor! It turned out the puddle she sat in was a super-sticky pile of marshmallow, and she had gotten stuck to it! The more she tried to squirm free, the more her stubby arms, legs, and backside got covered. She wondered why anyone would leave something like this on the floor.

Things got even more confusing when two levitating gloved hands appeared, each one holding something. She noticed music coming from the first, which was holding a pair of round over-ear headphones. She listened close, and noticed that it was playing christmas music. Which was odd, because it was the middle of july, why would christmas music be playing? The second hand held a small glittery wand, decorated in red and green stripes and glittering in silver and gold sparkles.

The pair started to get closer! Marsha realized that she had fallen for a trap! She tried to get free, but her struggle was fruitless.

The pair of headphones were slipped over her head while she tried to lift her arms and push them away. Her arms had gotten stuck to the marshmallow, rendering her helpless! To make matters worse, the headphones themselves even seemed to be sticky, refusing to separate from where her ears would be no matter how hard she shook her head.

She then was able to rip her hands free when the marshmallow trap started to shift and bubble with magic. As she tried to remove the headphones playing christmas music, she didn't notice the marshmallow floating up around her. The music was loud, and everything around her became so quiet in comparison, even the sound of the spells being cast from the wand!

Suddenly, the marshmallow began to close in all around her, forcing her hands upward and around her head and her legs pulled up slightly. The marshmallow formed over where her mouth would be, and ceaselessly pushed in and around her helpless body. The pressure on her backside made her blush, not liking to be touched there by something so soft and pillowy. She then noticed the wand-toting hand conjure up a small gold crown, embedded in the front with a single round ruby gem. It was cute, something she wouldn't mind trying on, but she had a feeling this was part of the hands plan to do... Whatever it was they were planning!

With more magic, the marshmallow coating her body began to smooth out and become a perfect sphere. The opening where her eyes could still see shrunk a little as the marshmallow found its final resting place. She hardly looked like a Luma anymore, as one hand held up a mirror for Marsha to "admire" her new look. The wand-toting hand magically put the crown in position, right on the top of her head, while it conjured up what looked like applicators for makeup, though much larger and coated in white powder. The applicators delicately coated the marshmallow in the powder, which seemed to help it keep its form while making it less likely to stick to stuff.

Satisfied with their work, the hands backed away. Marsha tried to struggle, but all her limbs were locked in under all the marshmallow. It was so fruitless that she couldn't even see movement in the suit when she looked at her reflection. She could still float freely, but everything else was impossible. Now, with the marshmallow muffling the outside noises, all she could hear was the music. Little did she know that the music blasting in her ears was so loud, it could be slightly heard from outside her sugary prison, though only as a quiet muffled jingle. Having no way to hear was the worst, and she resigned to her captors. Tears welled in her eyes as one hand cast another spell. One hand wiped the tears away gingerly as the music dimmed, being replaced by the words "Christmas agent training program".

"Training program"? What had she gotten into?!


End file.
